1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to data management and more particularly to a data management method, device and system for allowing data, created by an application activated in a client or server, to be stored, transmitted and synchronized without a particular agreement in data schema.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the advent of new techniques and functions arousing customers' interest, the market of mobile devices is experiencing rapid and strong growth. Moreover, dramatic advances in mobile communication technology are allowing traditional mobile devices to have a variety of applications that meet customers' demands. Therefore, users of mobile devices today come to use information in various forms of voice, text, graphics, etc. and to enjoy music, broadcast television, games, etc.
The use of various functions in a mobile device produces a large amount of data. For example, in the case of a phonebook function, a mobile device often extends a data structure in order to record additional data entered by a user. Also, a mobile device stores and manages various image data, depending on the data structure supported by a camera application.
Meanwhile, a user of a mobile device may often desire to transfer data stored in a mobile device to other media. For example, due to a limited memory capacity of a mobile device, or for the purpose of data backup, a user may want to transmit or copy data in the memory of a mobile device to a server or a personal computer. For such transmission and storage of data, a device and a server should reach in advance a particular agreement in data schema.
Traditionally, standards organizations such as the W3C (World Wide Web Consortium), IETF (Internet Engineering Task Force) and others have created standards for data exchange between devices. Based upon such a standard, the devices may perform a synchronization process for data transmission. However, since such a standard is generally not automatically applied to new applications, it is normally required to perform an additional process to match data created by any application with a traditional standard in order to allow data transmission between a device and a server. Additionally, a device and a server should involve a parser and a builder in order to share data created by any application. Unfortunately, this may cause a burden of constructing a parser and a builder for each application and of distributing them to a device and a server.